


Мания

by Steven_R



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Psycho Steve, Psychological Drama, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Feels
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steven_R/pseuds/Steven_R
Summary: Белые рукава рубашки, едва достававшей до локтей постоянно загибались, мешая рисовать, но Стив к этому уже привык. В конце концов, это не самое неудобное, что ему приходилось переносить. Все, что имело смысл в его жизни - это Тони.





	1. Рисунки

**Author's Note:**

> Эмоционально тяжелая вещь. Я предупредил.

«If a man is destined to drown, he will drown even in a spoonful of water.»  
«Если человеку суждено утонуть, он утонет даже в столовой ложке воды. »  
Пословица

 

На столе перед Стивом лежал блокнот. Использованные страницы были откинуты наверх и чуть шуршали на сквозняке. Свет играл на его нижней части, где Стив сейчас выводил привычные руке очертания мужчины в железной красно-золотой броне. Рядом лежал чистый белый ластик, неподалеку от чашки зеленого чая и блюдца с капкейками.

— Тони… — Стив ребром ладони убрал с листа невидимые пылинки и наклонился, целуя еще не законченный рисунок. — Я так сильно люблю тебя, Тони.

Тони в блокноте только что снял шлем и улыбался. Его волосы растрепались, а из уголков глаз лучились радостные морщинки. Стив помнил каждую из них так ясно, словно рисовал с оригинала, а не из памяти. Он помнил как темнела кожа Тони вокруг образовавшихся ранок и как выглядела щетина после нескольких дней сражений, как едва заметно дергалась венка на шее от оставшегося эффекта адреналина. Тони был для него всем.

Белые рукава рубашки, едва достававшей до локтей постоянно загибались, мешая рисовать, но Стив к этому уже привык. В конце концов, это не самое неудобное, что ему приходилось переносить. Он ведь даже еще помнил холод воды, в которую вмерз на семьдесят лет, до того, как Тони его нашел и спас.

Его красивый. Прекрасный. Лучший в мире. Тони Старк.

У Стива трепетало сердце в те моменты, когда он думал о нем. Щемило так, что, казалось, прямо сейчас он окажется внутри луча света, и сверху к нему снизойдет Бог, но Стив с ним не пойдет. Ведь тут на земле у него есть Тони, который гораздо дороже сердцу, ближе и важнее.

Стив помнил все свои стычки с Тони, все их конфликты и понимал, что благодаря им он узнавал Тони, благодаря им он держался на плаву, не начиная походить на влюбленного в идеал мальчишку. Он до сих пор был не согласен с ним в некоторых вопросах, но теперь все казалось настолько ничтожным, ведь он понял: понял, что любить можно и без полного согласия во всем, что во всем можно найти компромисс, а не терять время на лишние пререкания, что нужно ценить каждый момент, прожитый рядом. И он будет.

Первым делом Стив всегда раскрашивал темные вихры волос, падающие на лоб Тони. Их так хочется аккуратно убрать пальцами, привлекая к себе внимания и ожидая встречи с глубокими карими глазами. После этого улыбнуться, завести пряди волос назад и вопросительно поднять брови: «Прозрачно намекаю?». А эти вихры снова падают вниз, стоит Тони только чуть опустить голову, хмыкая.

В броне Тони выше Стива, и Стиву это нравится. Ему нравится заглядывать в карие глаза снизу вверх и игнорировать фантазию о том, что именно так это могло бы быть в горизонтальной поверхности: Тони на нем, с капельками пота на висках, смотрит сверху вниз, а руки дрожат от напряжения, рот приоткрыт, бедра двигаются вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз… Сначала Стив начинал даже сбиваться в речи, если возникала эта фантазия. В горле прямо-таки застревал протяжный возбужденный стон, и Стив иногда даже серьезно подумывал о том, чтобы увести Тони подальше и глубоко поцеловать, может даже взять силой. И Стив думал, что это все из-за адреналина после битвы, но все продолжилось и в обычной жизни. Потом фантазии переросли и в другие, не обязывающие уровень глаз Тони находиться выше. Потом Стив понял, что уже жить без этих фантазий не может и почти научился их контролировать. Но иногда все-равно накатывало.

«Что? Язык проглотил, Кэп?» — спрашивал тогда Тони, и Стив гадал, подозревал ли тот, что на самом деле в этот момент происходило со Стивом, какая жестокая ломка начиналась внутри него. Хотелось со стоном съехать по стенке и заняться самоудовлетворением, даже если возбуждение еще толком не поднялось. Хватало и эмоционального.

— Хороший мой. Тони. Ты так прекрасен. Я так скучаю… — Стив, кажется, сам не замечал, как бормотал комплименты рисунку, прекрасно осознавая, что это лишь картинка.

На скулах Тони со следующими штрихами заиграл легкий румянец, поблескивающий из-за слоя пота и пыли, а из уголка губ тянулась небольшая кровоточащая ранка. Стив рисовал ее думая о том, как сильно ему хочется прямо сейчас аккуратно стереть выступившую кровь пальцем, а потом поцеловать, укрощая боль. Как ему хочется погладить Тони по шее большим пальцем, мягко обхватив ее остальными. И не было для него ничего важнее и слаще этих фантазий о ласке с легким намеком, об взаимных улыбках и шутках. Тони был ему нужен, словно воздух.

В общей комнате кроме него никого не было. Все еще спали, что очень облегчало задачу. Никто не мешался под рукой, никто не спрашивал «А кто это?», никто не шикал в ответ «Это его любовь», никто не пытался осуждать его.

— Что они понимают? Что они могут понять, Тони? Они никогда не понимали мою любовь к тебе, поэтому ты никак не можешь ее принять, я понимаю. Я не в обиде на тебя. Они ведь ни за что не смогут это понять, — любовно говорил Стив.

Стив очень хорошо помнил тот день, когда Тони зашел в его временную комнату, где еще не стояли камеры и увидел, как ею воспользовался Стив. Все стены были увешаны его рисунками и фотографиями — девушка в фотоателье все время пыталась флиртовать со Стивом. Реакция Тони была вполне закономерной: он был в шоке, но пытался это скрыть за поднявшимися бровями и звуком свистящего между губ воздуха вместо усмешки. В карих глазах же была даже нотка паники, поблескивающая прямо под веками, а верхняя губа чуточку подрагивала, то и дело показывая ровный ряд зубов. Именно из-за этого Стив тогда сделал вид, что все уже снимает, благо там почти не было обнаженных рисунков и все удалось аккуратно стянуть и подложить между других. «Я хотел сделать тебе подарок ко дню рождения и никак не мог выбрать, как лучше — решился на это. Странно, я знаю», — неловко прокомментировал он тогда, и Тони, кажется, немного успокоился и даже улыбнулся ему. От его теплой и нежной улыбки сердце Стива, как всегда, растаяло.

Иногда от того, настолько Стив его любил, ему хотелось быть рядом все время, и его раздражало, если кто-то крутится рядом в тот момент, когда он приходит специально, чтобы побыть с Тони. Это служило отдельным типом их ссор, которые сам Стив затевал практически на ровном месте и сам это признавал. Просто ему хотелось, чтобы Тони хотя бы в моменты, когда он приходит, обращал внимание на него, а не на других. В конце концов, это ведь не сложно!

Броня была уже наполовину раскрашена, и искусственные карандашные блики солнца играли на ней, словно невиданный танец победы. Свой шлем Тони держал словно он мотоциклист и смотрел куда-то вперед и в сторону. Стив чуточку поработал ластиком, выделяя свет и тени. Руки привычно штриховали оставшуюся белую часть, заставляя рисунок оживать буквально на глазах. Очень скоро Железный Человек стал практически реальным. С той лишь разницей, что на бумаге.

И он все еще есть в реальности только благодаря ему, Стиву Роджерсу.

«Что ты сделал?!», — орал однажды Тони на него, стоящего над мертвым злодеем. — «Ты убил его!». Стив недовольно отпихнул от себя ногой человекоподобное и окровавленное тело и поднял глаза на Тони. Да, он убил. Потому что он угрожал Тони смертью, а это было выше сил Стива, он не собирался так рисковать. После того дня, когда Стив спас его жизнь, Тони не разговаривал с ним две недели, а Стив все еще считал, что поступил правильно.

Оглядев готовый рисунок и любуясь Тони на нем, Стив усмехнулся и все же потер большим пальцем кровавый подтек на нарисованном лице, словно мог его стереть.

— Все-таки не подставляйся, Тони, — проговорил он, не в силах перестать любоваться. — Я умру, если тебя не станет.

Днем того же дня к нему пришел сам Тони, и Стив с радостной улыбкой показал ему этот рисунок. Он жестикулировал ему о том, какие воспоминания он порождал, а Тони мягко улыбался ему, кивая. Стив передал ему рисунок, следя за тем, как его отдали прямо в немного смуглые руки с великолепными изящными пальцами настоящего гения-изобретателя. Они были созданы для того, что делали ежедневно. Но это чертово стекло…

Сердце Стива сжалось от боли и отчаянья. Он неожиданно затих, опустив голову и руки, на него накатила тоска по возможности обнять Тони, снова заглянуть в его глаза снизу вверх, ненавязчиво погладить по руке жестом, который поймет только лишь он. Но все это было запрещено. Никто не понимал. Никто не мог понять его и Тони, поэтому сейчас приходилось всего этого лишаться. Но даже Тони скучал по нему. Иначе почему он сейчас так приложил руки к стеклу?

Тони.

Стив плавно подошел ближе, смотря на Тони, замечая сверкающие капельки слез в уголках самых прекрасных на свете глаз. Тони улыбнулся ему снова, но его губы дрожали, а уголки постоянно норовили опуститься вниз. Носогубные складки привычно сильно выделялись, делая акцент на скулах и щеках. Аккуратная бородка немного заросла, а значит Тони не успевал за собой ухаживать. Опять целыми днями торчит в мастерской, строгая новые модели брони?

Стив коснулся пальцами стекла по другую сторону от одной из ладоней Тони и тут же отдернул на пару сантиметров, оглядываясь и встречаясь взглядом с Тони. Тот кивнул ему, — «Можно» — и Стив уже смелее положил ладонь на стекло, выравнивая ее так, чтобы чуть более маленькая рука Тони оказали ровно под его. После он также, тщательно следя, сделал с левой. Он посмотрел на Тони. Тот снова кивнул, а затем опустил голову и судорожно вздохнул. Стиву хотелось пробиться сквозь это стекло к нему, обнять и утешить, спросить, что случилось, а потом любым способом помочь, но он знал, что это не возможно, поэтому все его самообладание уходило на то, чтобы не начать бить кулаками и оставаться спокойным. Но пальцы тоже задрожали, как и пальцы Тони. Сердце быстро билось о грудную клетку, и Стив подумал, что Тони мог бы это почувствовать, если он обопрется на это стекло грудью.

Он так и сделал. От холода стекла не спасла свободная белая рубашка, но сердце теперь стучало более ощутимо, и Стиву казалось, что он даже чувствует его вибрации лбом, которым также коснулся стекла. Он выдохнул, образовав запотевшее пятнышко на поверхности, которое почти сразу исчезло. Теперь было спокойнее. Словно ближе к Тони, к которому так хотелось прижаться.

— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал он одними губами поднял глаза, повторяя. — Я люблю тебя.

Тони не слышал, но знал, что он говорит. Стив видел это по тому, как дернулся кадык от нервного сглатывания, по панике и боли в карих глазах. Взгляд метался по знакомому до черточки лицу, которое он рисует днями напролет, которое видит во всех снах и мечтает поцеловать. И так сильно, до боли хотелось, чтобы все это поскорее произошло в реальности…

Тони тоже коснулся лбом стекла, и Стив чуть сдвинулся, чтобы глаза оказались напротив глаз. «Я тоже люблю тебя, Стив», — прошептали губы Тони, но Стив знал, что ему мерещится и поэтому привычно не обратил внимания. Он смотрел прямо в карие глаза, наполненные слезами, которые также смотрели на него, и снова заметил это роковое «Я тоже». И снова не обманулся.

Тони ушел резко. Он отвернулся от стекла, пряча лицо и машинально чуть сминая рисунок в руке. Отошел к противоположной стенке под внимательным взглядом Стива, а затем снова оглянулся на него. Стив переложил руку на стекле ближе к середине, словно прося его не уходить, но Тони лишь мимолетно пробежался по нему взглядом, сжал губы, сгорбился, а затем очень быстро вышел куда-то за дверь.

Стив убрал руки от стекла. Стив оглядел свою разговорную. Стив увидел охранника, идущего к нему. Стив чувствовал, как по его щекам текут слезы и они казались ему кровью.

***

 

В этот вечер Тони снова пил, потому что спать он не мог. В голове снова и снова всплывало, как Стив хладнокровно убил случайного человека, который помог упавшему во время их прогулки Тони. Как Стив после этого набросился на ахнувшую в толпе женщину с ребенком, потому что у нее выпал черный пакет, показавшийся ему бомбой. Как он душил ее до тех пор, пока Тони силой не оторвал его назад. В глазах Стива была такая пустота, какой Тони еще никогда у него не видел. Только отголоски, как сегодня в больнице для душевнобольных преступников.

Он так и не смог снять обручальное кольцо с пальца, хотя его психотерапевт сказал, что так будет проще. Да, наверное было бы проще вычеркнуть Стива из своей жизни, забыть о том, что они были женаты и воспринимать его просто как погибшего на войне солдата. Ведь Стив действительно так и не смог вернуться. Из горячих точек, где люди гибли так, что внешне даже переставали походить на людей; из страшного плена, где он провел целых семь месяцев и едва не лишился жизни; из собственных фантазий, которые, по словам врачей, помогали ему выживать.

После возвращения Стива они поссорились из-за его неразговорчивости. И сейчас, вспоминая ссору, Тони понимал, что именно она стала отправной точкой всего этого безумия — мании. Стив полностью ушел в мир, где они не были в отношениях, и считал себя безответно и безнадежно влюбленным. Тони долго не понимал, куда делось его обручальное кольцо, пока не пришел на старую бруклинскую квартиру Стива и не увидел, что все обклеено рисунками с изображением него самого в какой-то красно-золотой броне. Кольцо Стив использовал как обычный крючок, вбив его в стену и подвесив на него один из рисунков. Сейчас это кольцо постоянно висело у Тони на шее, как напоминание о том, что и кого он потерял.

К Тони пришла Пеппер. У нее были свои ключи от их со Стивом дома, потому что они оба доверяли ей, и Тони благодарил Бога за то, что на нее Стив так и не поднял руку, хотя бесчисленные вспышки его ревности очень вероятно могли к этому привести.

— Как он? — Пеппер осторожно вытащила у него из рук бутылку рома.

Тони покачал головой, не имея желания озвучивать ответ, и зажмурил глаза, прогоняя непрошеные слезы.


	2. Сны

Засыпая, Стив всегда представлял себе одно и то же. В голове удивительно четко рисовался тихо входящий в помещение Тони, — Стиву даже казалось, что он слышит звук его шагов, — потом он ложился позади и обнимал Стива поперек груди одной рукой, пока Стив устраивался на второй. Так было проще уснуть. И Стив действительно слышал шепот Тони, желающий ему спокойной ночи, слышал его дыхание над ухом и тихонько счастливо улыбался в темноте.

Было очень жаль, что такое приходилось воображать, но воображение спасало от боли неразделенной любви, давно терзавшей износившееся сердце. Если бы Стив мог, он бы оставил шрамы себе прямо на сердце, на том органе в груди, что перекачивает кровь по организму. Было невыносимо чувствовать их, но понимать, что на деле сердце цело и невредимо. Но Стив чувствовал! Шрамы, которые иногда от чего-то ныли, словно переломы, реагирующие на изменение погоды. Но поранить сердце он все-таки не мог при всем желании, и воображение осталось тем единственным, что его спасало. К тому же, он мог действительно представить все очень реальным.

Иногда он просыпался с синяками на руках, груди. Один раз след появился даже на шее. Стив не дурак, он обратился за помощью, но ему ответили, что такое бывает. Что иногда неприятные сны кажутся настолько реальными, что он сам себя невольно травмирует. Но сны у Стива были очень даже приятными. Он был с Тони. Он брал Тони у стенки, на кровати, в машине и даже в собственной палате. Иногда Тони брал его, и это тоже было более чем божественно. Тони и был божеством для Стива. Стив решил, что наверное синяки — следствие того, что иногда его подсознание действительно рисовало в воображении сексуальные игры с фиксацией рук или даже с легким удушением. Тони это нравилось, как ему казалось.

А когда он засыпал в Бруклине, на своей временной квартире, то, бывало, ощущал, как обрастает вокруг холодной травой. Она была покрыта корочкой льда, но тем не менее гнулась и извивалась, словно живая. И снова он чувствовал себя где-то на поле боя. Упавшим, страдающим от боли, потерявшим всякие силы подняться и продолжать. И спасал только Тони. Всегда только Тони.

Но здесь и сейчас Стиву иногда казалось, что он слышит чужой голос, не Тони. Пока воображение кричало о том, что это он, разум убеждал, что Стив просто уже успел подзабыть, сердце болезненно сомневалось.

Тони бы никогда не назвал бы Стива «гомиком». Даже в реальности. А этот голос назвал.

Стив не помнил, как проснулся. За завтраком он думал, что где-то стукнулся спиной и забыл, потому что она немного болела в районе поясницы. У него всегда при себе был альбом с рисунками Тони, поэтому он на целых два часа заперся в своей палате, просматривая его. Ему нужен был Тони. До боли в сердце, до слез, наворачивающихся на глазах. Тони. Только он могу бы ему помочь, что бы ни случилось. Сегодня Тони был нужен особенно сильно.

Во снах все иначе. Во снах он понимал, что Тони рядом, и что Тони любит его. Во снах он верил и радостно обнимал, гладил по волосам, целовал во все доступные места. Стив даже мог поцеловать сердце Тони, сияющее синим цветом реактора. Прекрасное, доброе, пылающее сердце героя. Это было самое интимное, что во снах дарил ему Тони.

Во снах у Стива не было остальной конкретики. Кроме него и Тони все плыло цветными пятнами и невозможно было понять, где они и на чем. Сны были более непонятными, нежели дотошное воображение художника, продумывающего все до мелочей, в них изредка бывали только острые стебли дикого шиповника, оплетающие их с Тони обнаженные тела. Очень часто Стиву казалось, что они растут даже внутри его головы, но Тони все равно был рядом.

И Стив его очень за это любил.

Стив его просто любил. Во всем.

Тони приходил к нему примерно три раза в неделю. И если в этот день у Стива были синяки, то их замазывали, чтобы понапрасну не заставлять гения волноваться. Стив это полностью одобрял, а потому и не противился, хотя прикосновения к шее заставляли сердце биться чаще. Почему-то было необъяснимо страшно.

И вот опять накануне прихода Тони, ночью он слышал чужой голос, он видел чужие тени, он ощущал странное покалывание в области рук и туман, окутывающий разум. Холодный, как воздух в космосе туман и такой же вызывающий рвоту, как космическая нагрузка. Стив понятия не имел, что происходит. Его сознание играло с ним злую шутку, переходящую все границы. До того, как погрузиться в ледяную черноту, паника успевала подняться в груди вместе с адреналином, а в голове начинало стучать одно сплошное: «ТониТониТониТониТони».

— Тише, Роджерс, — слышал он, медленно умирая. Разумом, душой и, кажется, частичкой сердца. И опять были кровавые слезы, попадающие на язык.

Но на утро он снова увидел Тони, понимая, для чего смог проснуться. Ему снова замазали синяки, и он снова совершенно о них забыл, пытаясь понять, что сегодня снилось Тони, рассматривая его глаза и волосы, поглаживая их контуры руками по стеклу. Тони не был против и не поднимал его на смех. Хотя, Тони бы в любом случае не поднял.

Тони смотрел на него как всегда с теплом и нежностью, с капелькой непонятной Стиву боли и растерянности. Он как всегда что-то шептал, кивал и тоже надеялся ощутить тепло рук Стива сквозь стекло. Сам Стив именно на это и надеялся, но у него еще ни разу не получилось.

Но в этот раз что-то пошло не так. Взгляд Тони скользнул по его руке к запястью, а потом дальше, где сквозь широкий рукав словно в конце небольшого тоннеля виднелся трицепс, и карие глаза мгновенно помрачнели. Они метнулись к глазам Стива и каким-то неведомым чутьем опустились к шее, тщательно ее осматривая. Стив видел, как Тони стиснул челюсти, как чуть-чуть съехались к переносице его брови и как в глазах заиграла ярость. Прямо как однажды, когда Стив попытался поцеловать его, но был оттолкнут. Это была какая-то ссора, но какая Стив уже и не мог вспомнить.

Но что он сделал не так сейчас?

Стив отшатнулся от стекла, когда кулак Тони глухо стукнул по стеклу, но сердце в тот же момент громко бухнуло об грудную клетку, потому что Тони снова поднял на него глаза. "Стив», — сказали его губы. Затем что-то еще, какую-то фразу, но это был уже не шепот. Тони действительно говорил с ним. В голос.

— Стив! — голос Тони прорвался даже сквозь прочное звуконепроницаемое стекло. Стив буквально услышал, как напряглись его голосовые связки. — Что они с тобой сделали, Стив?!

Стив не знал, что с ним сделали, но знал, что очень давно не слышал, как Тони зовет его по имени. Не слышал в реальности. От этого на секунду закружилась голова, которая пыталась понять, когда в последний раз фантазия слишком ярко умещалась в реальности. Думать об этом было нестерпимо больно. Еще и Тони на кого-то начал кричать по ту сторону, а двое охранников рядом со Стивом решительно шагнули к нему, неизвестно когда успевшему схватиться за собственную голову и начать тянуть свои волосы.

Все смешалось и опять поплыло пятнами. Стив не мог ни на чем сфокусировать зрение. Мысли скакали из стороны в сторону, словно головы каких-то животных в игре, где нужно успеть ударить их молотком по голове. Вокруг свет, темнота, свет, темнота, какие-то ощущения, словно его схватили за руки, — Стив упал на спину, стал кричал, — и был Тони. Тони был единственным, на чем все-таки мог зацепиться взгляд. Стив жмурился, пятна и слезы разъедали глаза, но он видел и слышал Тони, а значит не мог просто так сдаться.

— Тони! — выкрикнул он, задыхаясь в собственных стонах от потери в реальности и фантазиях. Он знал лишь, что Тони где-то рядом. — Тони!

Тони!

Теперь Стив даже не знал, что кричал его собственные мысли, а что он кричит в реальности. Каким-то чудом он умудрился услышать звук зазвеневших стеклянных капсул с лекарствами и понял, что сейчас его снова собираются временно убить. Паника перед темнотой еще сильнее взорвала мозг изнутри. В голове и на губах вновь и вновь повторялось лишь одно имя, имеющее исцеляющее свойство.

Но случилось чудо. Кто-то оттолкнул от Стива врачей, а потом встал прямо между ним и ими, защищая. Тони словно рычал, Тони заметил, как болезненно поморщился Стив, оседая на пол, Тони чего-то требовал, Тони сел рядом со Стивом и обнял его, прижимая к себе и успокаивая словно маленького ребенка.

Стив заглянул в карие глаза и не увидел там привычной уже боли, только странную уверенность и безграничную заботу. Теплые — даже горячие — руки касались его плеч, задевая обнаженную кожу, и это казалось очень странным, давно забытым ощущением. Сколько же времени подобное происходило лишь во снах и фантазиях? Почему сейчас все казалось таким реальным? Четкая картинка, посторонние звуки и люди — не то, чтобы Стив себе никогда не представлял подобных ситуаций, когда Тони его от всего спасает, но сейчас было что-то неуловимо другое.

Мысли скакали из одной в другую, не успевая заканчиваться. Чем-то напоминало нелепый видеоролик с нарезкой диалогов из разных фильмов по одной-две секунды каждый. Или настольный хоккей в парках развлечений, где шайба иногда начинала стучаться об стенки поля так быстро, что глаз за ней не успевал. Сердце билось в такт этой шайбе и Стиву даже казалось, что он слышит звон в голове, слишком уж яркая была ассоциация.

Все было очень ярким. И Стив подумал, что раз это сон, то он может позволить себе некоторые осознанные вольности.

Подавшись вперед, Стив обнял руками лицо Тони и смял его губы своими в поцелуе. Тони выдал какой-то удивленный звук, по его телу прошла дрожь, и он вот-вот должен был напрячься и начать отталкивать Стива от себя. Но вместо этого он вдруг крепче ухватился за белую рубашку и ответил на поцелуй так, словно от этого зависела его жизнь, и настала уже очередь Стива удивленно застонать. Стив целовал не в силах оторваться, потому что Тони сейчас был его кислородом, потому что без него он просто не смог бы дышать, он чувствовал это той густой массой, что постоянно давила на грудь изнутри. На кончиках пальцев вдруг начало покалывать, а в голову залили свинец. Поцелуи были слишком реальными и Стив пытался, но не мог разорвать эту фантазию, да и не хотел. А если это реальность, то…

— Стив. Стив, посмотри на меня, — голос Тони вновь позвал его, и Стив открыл глаза, вдруг осознавая, что они горят от слез.

— Тони, — простонал Стив, не веря тому, что вновь слышит и видит Тони.

— Я здесь, Стив. Все хорошо. Тебя больше никто-никто не тронет, слышишь? Что бы они ни делали, я такого больше не допущу, — он погладил его по светлым волосам, и Стив почувствовал, как слабеет от этого магического ощущения рук гения. Тони был гением и божеством во всем. — Я люблю тебя, слышишь, Стив? — Тони заставил его посмотреть себе в глаза и повторил с расстановкой. — Я, Тони Старк, люблю тебя, Стива Роджерса, в богатстве и бедности, в горе и радости, в болезни, черт возьми, и здравии. Я люблю тебя, Стив. И никто больше тебя не тронет.

Что-то щелкнуло в голове у Стива. Что-то смяло его подобно упавшему дому. Что-то стало очень-очень сильно биться в груди, рвясь наружу. Ему показалось что он сходит в с ума. И что-то еще было в этих словах о том, что никто больше его не тронет. Какой-то узелок страха и ужаса развязался в душе, выпуская залежавшиеся эмоции.

И произошел взрыв.

Стив резко замолчал, оказавшись в полнейшей тишине. Даже в голове у него не было ни звука. Тони позволил ему осесть на пол, немного отстранившись. Стив несколько раз моргнул, обводя присутствующих взглядом. Почему-то осознал, что сидит на полу, а рядом был ЕГО Тони.

На небольшом столике стоял железный лоток, в котором лежали шприцы и ножницы. Секунду Стив смотрел на них, а потом вдруг рванулся к ним, вскакивая с пола.

Вокруг вновь поднялся крик.

***

Тони смотрел на то, как Стив рисует в гостиной их дома, и пытался не думать о том, как сильно это похоже на то, что у них когда-то было. На Стиве была простая клетчатая рубашка, на его волосах играло вечернее солнце, и он был таким счастливым и спокойным. Казалось, что вот-вот усмехнется, отложит блокнот и посмотрит на Тони со словами «Вместо того, чтобы любоваться, подошел бы и составил мне компанию».

— Зачем ты его сюда привез? — Пеппер как всегда умела задавать правильные вопросы.

— Его там насиловали, Пеп, — негромко ответил Тони, уже зная, что Стив так и не понял, что там с ним творилось.

— Я это уже знаю. Ты должен был его забрать, но зачем привез именно сюда?

Тони перевел взгляд на Пеппер, формулирую ответ. Он знал, что та и так понимает, чего именно он хотел, даже лучше, чем он сам, но ему нужно это озвучить.

— Я надеялся, что это ему поможет, — он снова посмотрел на Стива. Тот смахнул частички ластика с блокнота и поднял его перед собой. — Того врача повезли в операционную, но хотя бы спасли. А Стив… Через десять минут его заберут в другую клинику. Я не могу позволить, чтобы он еще кого-то ранил.


	3. История болезни

Для Стива не было прекраснее дня, чем день их с Тони свадьбы. На самом деле она была безумием, потому что Тони сделал ему предложение после всего лишь двух месяцев отношений. Стив согласился, потому что был счастлив это услышать, потому что был немного пьян и считал, что все очень весело. Но потом были полгода подготовки, и он ни разу даже не подумал о том, что мог ошибиться.

Тот день навсегда был запечатлён им на большой картине, которую Стив подарил Тони в день, когда отправлялся на фронт. Тони был против, ему изначально не нравилось, что его муж, имея за плечами лишь образование дизайнера, рвётся на защиту страны в горячие точки Афганистана. Но он ничего не мог сделать, не мог спорить с упёртым блондином, который слишком хорошо понимал, что Тони просто волнуется за него.

Стив любил Тони больше, чем кого-либо другого на свете. Тони был для него маяком для возвращения обратно. Не могло быть и речи о том, что он не вернётся с войны. Он должен был сначала сделать все возможное на фронте, а потом прожить счастливую жизнь вместе с Тони Старком. Он верил в это.

В военном лагере Стив познакомился с улыбчивым парнем по имени Баки. Тот не пропускал ни одной юбки без своего комментария и одаривал каждое милое женское личико своей улыбкой. Стива это забавляло, и он рассказывал о Баки своему мужу по телефону. Тони тоже забавлялся этими рассказами, хотя изначально Стив боялся, что тот может начать ревновать. Впрочем, после того, как Баки взлез в разговор и крикнул в трубку, что Стив только о Тони и болтает, а потом сразу же прокомментировал чьи-то ножки и убежал, поправляя фуражку, сомневаться в нем было сложно

Все изменилось после первого боя.

Стив знал, что война меняет людей, но не представлял, что сам изменится настолько сильно. Делая первый шаг навстречу к врагу, чувствуя колотящийся в груди страх, замечая падающих от пуль на землю уже знакомых по именам ребят, он понимал, что в этот момент в нем уже что-то переломилось. «Зря не остался на должности дизайнера», — думалось ему. «Что я делаю?» — пронеслось у него в голове, когда он вынужденно воткнул в живот врагу ножик из набедренного кармана.

Вокруг была пыль, звуки стрельбы, взрывы и крики. Стив помнил, как сначала услышал, а потом и увидел вертолёт с дробовиком в дверях, как быстро огляделся и как рванулся за ближайший куст, группируясь и закрывая руками голову. Дорожка пуль прошлась в десяти сантиметрах его копчика, а затем изогнулась и сразу три горячих металлических кусочка вонзились в ногу. Стив мгновенно изменил положение. Из-под чёрных сапог летели камушки, когда он поворачивал корпус ближе к кусту, он не успел задуматься о боли. Он хотел выжить и вернуться домой. Обстрел начал удаляться, и Стив открыл глаза. Прямо перед ним оказался смуглый парень такой же лежащий пол кустом. Во вражеской одежде. Безоружный. Смотрящий на него расширившимися от ужаса глазами. Стив ухнулся назад на пятую точку, направляя свой автомат на врага, лихорадочно находя спусковой крючок. Тот закричал что-то, и Стив разобрал слова напоминающие английские «семья, дети».

Руки дрогнули. Стив смотрел на врага поверх оптического прицела и не мог отдышаться. Он не мог убить безоружного человека, которого ждут жена и дети, который явно просит о пощаде. Голова кружилась, воздух не хотел задерживаться в лёгких, боль в простреленной ноге наконец-то начала давать о себе знать. Стив снова вскинул автомат и заглянул в прицел, целясь в голову. Это будет быстро. Надо просто выстрелить. И тут Стив заметил, что у парня-то карие глаза и тёмная щетина на лице. У Тони бывала такая же. Особенно в их медовый месяц, когда они могли днями забывали про детали ухода за собой, просто наслаждаясь друг другом.

Тони мог так солнечно улыбаться, а на этом лице был страх.

Стив снова опустил автомат. Тони бы не хотел, чтобы он убил человека, которого дома ждут дети, он не мог так поступить. Стив развернулся и побрел по опустевшему кварталу туда, где раздавались крики. Нащупав через одежду висящее на шее обручальное кольцо, он вдавил его себе в грудь и зажмурился.

— Стив!

За голосом, который на долю секунды показался Стиву голосом Тони, последовал выстрел. Пуля влетела в песок в метре от Стива, и он тут же обернулся. Баки выбил из рук того парня оружие и одним ударом ножика в шею покончил с ним. Ноги Стива ослабели, усилием воли он заставил себя стоять на них, отвел глаза от корчащегося в судорогах тела и посмотрел на Баки.

Его едва не убили выстрелом в спину. Человек, у которого не было оружия, который на самом деле просто его прятал, которого он пощадил, который говорил о своей семье. Баки спас ему жизнь и оставил шанс вернуться к Тони живым. Но Стив никогда не расскажет Тони о том, что такое может происходить. Тот с ума сойдёт.

Стив все реже звонил Тони, но все чаще его рисовал. Он понимал, что у Тони работа, что ему не нужно знать о том, что творится в горячих точках, о том, что Стив изменился. Стив оберегал его от этого знания. От знания того, что Стив почти перестал улыбаться и доверять людям, что он не расстаётся с ножиком и при совершенно любой встрече, даже с Баки, первым делом машинально продумывает, как его можно было бы убить. Это пугало даже его самого, но избавиться от привычки он не мог, да и не сильно хотел. На поле боя это было хорошим умением и не раз спасало жизнь. Стив стал закаленным бойцом, видевшим смерть и чудом избежавший её сам, которому было кого оберегать.

— Опять своего супергения рисуешь? — хмыкал Баки, садясь рядом во время передышки между боями.

Стив игнорировал, фантазируя над тем, какой шлем Тони мог бы сделать для придуманной для него Стивом брони. Она должна была защитить Тони в экстренной ситуации. Стиву становилось спокойнее пусть даже от такой воображаемой защиты для любимого человека. Ему казалось, что так он оберегает Тони на расстоянии, что какие-то чудесные силы проецируют вокруг Тони эту незримую броню, хотя в его голове тот, сделал все себе, конечно, сам. У Стива был просто невероятный муж.

Железный Человек — такое супергеройское имя было придумано для Тони, когда внешний вид брони был окончательно продуман и подтверждён. Стиву нравилось представлять, что в этой броне Тони выше него, да и просто грело душу то, что под этой довольно грозной железной маской всегда открывалось улыбающееся ему лицо не железного, а простого и доброго мужчины, от любви к которому сердце сжималось.

Война затягивалась. Стив не видел Тони уже более полугода, и тот начинал казаться все более недосягаемым. Стив все чаще думал о том, что все-таки не вернётся обратно. А даже если вернётся, никогда и ничего уже не будет, как прежде. И все-таки Тони оставался единственным, что порождало в нем искренние и светлые чувства, и все вокруг него это видели. Генерал даже сказал ему, что после предстоящей вылазки, которая обещала быть несложной, отпустит его домой. Стив уже был капитаном, поэтому нес ответственность за своих ребят. Он хотел, чтобы они тоже были как можно в большей безопасности.

А потом прямо на его глазах был подстрелен Баки. Дуган пытался его оттащить в сторону, но их обоих скрутили и куда-то потащили. Сам Стив очень быстро и неожиданно оказался окружён. Стив сжал губы и опустил оружие. Его ударили дулом автомата по коленям, заставляя сесть, и надели наручники.

Затылком Стив чувствовал направленное на него оружие и понимал, что никуда не может деться. Что это скорее всего его конец. Что его сейчас увезут, а потом убьют. Он не задавался вопросом, почему его не могут убить прямо здесь, он просто чётко осознал, что это случится. Что с Тони они уже никогда не будут вместе. Что ж, по крайней мере тот останется в безопасности, останется Железным Человеком.

Стив улыбнулся уголком губ, представляя, как Железный Человек мог бы тут всех разогнать за несколько секунд. А потом удар по голове погрузил его в долгую темноту.

Боль. Темнота.

Холод. Что-то скользкое.

Какие-то звонки, требования, вооруженные люди.

Мелок и стены. Рисунки.

Тони мог бы его спасти. Его броня могла перенести его сюда за доли секунды. Могла бы, но ведь у Тони ее...нет?

Страх. Крики, и куда-то падающий Баки.

7 исчерканных в черточках камней. Одна черточка — день. Один камень — месяц.

Боже.

Тони. Тони. Тони. Тони. Тони. Тони. Тони. Тони.

Взрыв. Дверь и свет.

Топот ног. Дыхание. Незнакомый город. Незнакомые люди.

«Железный Человек?»

«Тони?»

Тони вышел к нему из своего железного костюма, обнял и сказал что-то о том, что наконец-то его нашёл. Стив понимает, что пролежал во льдах 70 лет, это и неудивительно, что его было сложно найти. Он смотрит на Тони и видит в нем Бога, задыхаясь от неверия. У него в душе совершенно пусто, он не помнит, что именно происходит, и почему он ещё полчаса назад был весь в грязи и крови. Ему кажется, что мир перевернулся, что он только сейчас наконец-то нашёл себя. Его место — рядом с Тони. Без него он никто. Без него он лишь сгусток холода и боли. Любовь к Тони — это то, что наполняет его существование смыслом. А Тони так красив с трехдневной щетиной…

— Пошли домой, Стив, — говорит Тони, и Стив кивает, не в силах перестать смотреть на него.

Стив занимает угловую комнату, Тони выглядит удивлённым, но не спорит. Стив запоздало думает, что Тони, наверное не подразумевал свой дом, но пользуется возможностью. Он даже не пытается поцеловать Тони, чтобы не дразнить самого себя. А однажды, когда это пытается сделать Тони, он отказывается, потому что не хочет, чтобы Тони что-то делал через себя. Это нечестно и неправильно.

Стив снова много рисует. Ему нравится рисовать Железного Человека


	4. Ремиссия

— Кайла, как твои дела сегодня? Что снилось? — доктор Розали Дрейк всегда была очень мила в общении с участниками беседы.

Стив знал, что Кайла считает, что все вокруг хотят ее убить. Ему было жаль девушку, ведь на самом деле никто этого не хотел — Стив спрашивал. К тому же, она не была на поле битвы, где действительно половина окружающих людей, пыталась тебя убить. Но мисс Дрейк говорила, что они с этим справятся и смогут унять беспокойство Кайлы.

Стив был в этом заведении уже около месяца. Здесь все уже было совсем по-другому. Самым ярко выраженным плюсом было то, что с Тони он теперь мог видеться практически свободно. Он мог поговорить с Тони при встрече, коснуться его, ощутить тепло, увидеть улыбку, и это было, на самом деле, единственным, что волновало Стива. К тому же, ему нравилось, когда Тони лежал у него на коленях, гладить его по темным, чуть вьющимся волосам. Нравилось целовать, не боясь наткнуться на стекло. А еще, теперь они снова могли обсуждать свои жизни так, словно все по старому, хоть Стив и понимал, что все-таки что-то не так.

Кроме того, теперь он мог спать, и никто не вынуждал его временно умирать. Тони объяснил ему: если его снова будут погружать в темноту, это плохо. Значит, нужно обязательно сказать ему, Тони, или мисс Дрейк. Ей можно было доверять. К тому же, она была очень милой женщиной, которая уговорила врачей разрешить Стиву рисовать гуашью.

В голове стало гораздо спокойнее. Больше не было навязчивых картинок, которые сильно портили Стиву жизнь и мешали по-настоящему любить Тони чистой и светлой любовью. Он больше не метался между сном и явью, больше не кричал у себя в голове, не чувствовал взрывы, когда очень хотелось коснуться Тони, но не было возможности. Ему больше не приходилось сдерживать себя, скрывать что-то и лишь рисовать, не имея возможности сделать что-то большее. Стив даже познакомился с новыми людьми, чего так и не сделал на прошлом месте. И ему перестал сниться исключительно Тони, хотя против этого он ничего не имел. Ему даже нравилось.

Эти групповые встречи с Розали Дрейк Стив при Тони доверительно называл «посиделками», а Тони всегда упоминал их как «сеансы», и это негласное противостояние названия почему-то всегда очень радовало Стива. А умиротворенная улыбка Тони делала его счастливым.

Именно ради нее Стив в нетерпении ждал новой встречи с Тони. Он уже очень соскучился.

— А ты Стив? — ответ Кайлы он благополучно пропустил. — Среди нас сегодня новенькие, расскажешь что-нибудь о себе?

Стив удивленно моргнул и осмотрел присутствующих, находя новеньких: два молодых человека. У одного было довольно жутко перекошено лицо, а второй во все глаза смотрел ровно на него. Под этим взглядом Стиву стало не по себе, он оглянулся на Кайлу, которая смотрела в пол, затем на Боба, вцепившегося в собственные колени, на мисс Розали Дрейк, которая ободряюще ему улыбалась, а затем сглотнул и унял дрожь прошедшуюся по телу. Надо, значит, надо.

— Стив Роджерс. Мне 27 лет, когда-то я работал дизайнером, потом ушел на войну и попал сюда. У меня замечательный муж — Тони, — Стив не сдержал улыбки. — Он самый красивый человек в мире.

Он говорил спокойно и уверенно, ничего необычного в его словах не было. Он просто улыбнулся, заговорив о Тони, а мисс Дрейк тоже вдруг расплылась в улыбке, и Стив подумал, что это от того, что в прошлый раз Тони подарил ей букет цветов. Большой и красивый, так как был очень благодарен за то, что она общается со Стивом и помогает ему налаживать социальный контакт с миром. Так как-то однажды описал все Тони, сказал, что у Стива проблемы с общением, поэтому он здесь. Но это временно. Стив верил ему и старался сделать все правильно.

Тони приехал к Стиву уже через час после окончания встречи с мисс Дрейк. Казалось, он очень взволнован, поэтому, Стив сразу обнял его, как только оказался рядом. И было так приятно чувствовать, как сильно бьется сердце Тони ему в грудь, и как ровно и лишь чуточку ускоренно бьется его собственное.

— Врач сказал, что твоя ремиссия может быть временной, — осторожно заметил Тони, сразу же раскрывая все карты.

Стив был рад тому, что от него перестали скрывать его болезнь, что он теперь понимал, что стоит на пути к его счастью рядом с Тони. И, что немаловажно, он видел это препятствие, а не отрицал его.

— Мне очень жаль, Тони, — беря его за руки пробормотал Стив. Он не знал точно, сколько всего успел натворить за время болезни, но видел, как Тони тяжело, и помнил это. — Мне жаль, что тебе приходится проходить через это.

— Стив, не надо, — прервал его Тони. — Я уже говорил тебе, что не злюсь. Твоя болезнь от тебя не зависела, ты был словно в никогда не заканчивающимся кошмаре. Я и представить не могу, что тебе пришлось пережить! Не нужно было тебя никуда отпускать. Не нужно было позволять тебе быть таким упрямым бараном. Это я виноват в том, что случилось с тобой, я…

Стив вздохнул и поднял на тараторившего Тони умиленный взгляд, а затем запечатал его рот поцелуем, торопясь сделать это в момент полного осознания, что законно может целовать своего мужа, пока прочно стоит на ногах в реальном мире. В конце концов, ему тоже не нравилось, когда Тони начинал себя винить в таких вещах. Более того, Стиву было неприятно думать о том, что его болезнь действительно такая ужасная. Разумеется, он уже знал, что умудрился убить человека, но он не помнил этого. Зато отчетливо помнил того монстра, на которого напал, защищая Тони.

Шизофрения оказалась сложной штукой.

Поцелуй подействовал. И после него Тони просто вздохнул, опуская голову.

— Боюсь, я не смогу морально подготовиться к тому моменту, когда ты снова забудешь о том, что мы женаты.

Тони попытался улыбнуться, и получилось вполне правдоподобно, но Стив знал, что он действительно боялся. И понимал. Потому что сам Стив боялся тоже.

Как оказалось, Тони сохранил все рисунки, которые рисовал для него Стив. Необычная красно-золотая броня оказалась не совсем такой, какой Стив ее помнил, да и сами рисунки периодически видоизменялись в плане нарисованных сцен, расцветок и стиля. На них оказалось гораздо больше неточностей, чем Стив ожидал. На некоторых, самых жутких рисунках, отсутствовали лица или были странные тени на фоне. Стив очень смутно представлял, что они могут значить, и боялся, что от просмотра этих рисунков болезнь снова даст о себе знать.

На второй день ярко выраженной ремиссии Стива даже отпустили вместе с Тони в парк рядом с больницей. Они гуляли, держась за руки и кормили уток в пруду купленным хлебом. Это все напоминало начало их отношений, чудесные первые свидания, когда они полностью отдались в невероятное чувство влюбленности. Дорогие сердцу, порой откровенно детские действия делали эти встречи незабываемыми и самыми счастливыми.

Увидев в парке почти висящее над водой дерево, Стив вспомнил, как на их первом свидании он забрался на подобное и, стремясь произвести впечатление, смело пошел по качающемуся стволу. Потом пришлось в срочном порядке заказывать такси и ехать греться в квартиру Стива, так как на улице была поздняя осень, а он все-таки со всего размаху свалился в воду. Так Тони уже в первый же день остался у него ночевать.

— Ты тоже помнишь это? — спросил Стив, крепче сжимая руку Тони и оглядываясь на него.

— Конечно. Ты был тем еще идиотом, и я влюбился без памяти, — потерев затылок, усмехнулся в ответ Тони, и Стив рассмеялся.

На пятый день ремиссии Тони отдал ему его обручальное кольцо. Стив не помнил, когда и при каких обстоятельствах расстался с ним, а Тони рассказывать не захотел. Понять его было можно и нужно. Скорее всего Стив тогда очень сильно напугал Тони, по правде говоря, Стив и сам представлять, каким был. Когда Тони, стоя в парке, надевал ему золотой обруч на безымянный палец левой руки, Стив на доли секунды удивился тому, что это происходит и не понял, почему. Волна страха накрыла его с головой сразу после возвращения понимания, но Стив поднял взгляд счастливого и спокойного Тони и не стал ни о чем говорить. Не стоило ему знать.

Сердце Стива отчаянно билось, когда он целовал Тони, снова чувствуя легкий нажим кольца на пальце. Казалось, что его снова норовят засунуть в клетку, и он не знает, когда в следующий раз сможет из нее выбраться.

Стив не хотел снова в клетку.

Он смотрел на Тони, силясь вбить в собственную дурную голову, что вот оно его счастье совсем рядом, в его руках, готовое на все ради него также, как и он сам. Старался запомнить, что он замужем за Тони, что они оба реальные и совершенно простые люди, что вокруг никто не пытается на них напасть. Что все будет хорошо.

Казалось, Тони что-то из этого все-таки прочитал в его взгляде, так как в карих глазах появился едва заметный призрак грусти. Он положил свою ладонь поверх руки Стива, обхватывающей его лицо.

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал он, смотря Стиву прямо в глаза.

Стив кивнул.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, Тони.

Еще через пару дней этот момент, граничивший с болезнью, благополучно забылся. Тони приходил каждый день: иногда утром, иногда после обеда и до вечера. Врачи положительно отзывались о состоянии Стива, и это радовало их обоих. Стив отчаянно надеялся, что слово «ремиссия» продержится в его карточке еще хотя бы месяц, тогда можно надеяться на то, что его выпустят отсюда и он сможет снова зажить нормальной жизнью вместе с Тони. И с каждым днем его надежда становилась крепче, с каждым днем он все радостнее обнимал Тони, уже представляя, как вернется в их дом, бросит сумку с одеждой, осмотрится вокруг и счастливо вздохнет.

Всего-то ведь нужно пробыть месяцок нормальным, без сбоев в работе мозга.

— Тони, пожалуйста. Напоминай мне почаще, что ты мой, а я твой, — почти умолял Стив, сильно жмурясь, когда начинал бояться, что не продержится.

И Тони всегда напоминал. Его даже не приходилось просить, он напоминал об этом постоянно. Он выводил собственные инициалы на руке Стива шариковой ручкой и позволял сделать то же самое Стиву на своей руке. Он целовал Стива и говорил о том, как любит его. Он сидел в в палате Стива чуть ли не до самого отбоя, порой даже помогая ему уснуть, обнимая со спины. У Стива не было сомнений в том, что Тони тоже делает все, что может.

Через две с лишним недели Стив уже одновременно привык к тому, что здоров, и к тому, что постоянно ожидает очередного сбоя системы. Они часто гуляли в парке, так как это его успокаивало. Тони держал его за руку, поглаживая большим пальцем внешнюю сторону. Было так тепло и спокойно.

Апрель выдался довольно холодным, и небо заволокло тучами, предвещая дождь. Стив с тоской подумал о том, что не хотел бы возвращаться обратно в больницу, однако ему строго настрого было запрещено простывать. Он и Тони остановились возле пруда, и Стив засунул свободную руку в карман пальто, чуть жмурясь и тяжело вздыхая.

Он очень устал от этой постоянной борьбы с собственным мозгом, но тем не менее не собирался сдаваться. Ради Тони и ради себя.

Какой-то маленький ребенок, лет шести, бросил в пруд длинную палку, и несколько уток перелетели с одного места на другое. Ребенок громко засмеялся и подпрыгнул, задевая рукой куст, откуда тут же вылетела стайка мелких городских птиц. Стив задумчиво проследил за ними.

— Тони? — позвал он, не отводя взгляда от серого неба.

— Что? — тут же откликнулся Тони, погладив его по плечу второй рукой, словно говоря «я здесь, я рядом».

— Если все будет хорошо и меня отпустят, ты ведь возьмешь меня снова полетать с тобой над городом?

Рука Тони на секунду замерла, а потом словно в замедленном режиме вновь погладила по плечу. Стив оглянулся на Тони и неловко улыбнулся, смущаясь своей просьбы. Все же он понимал, что даже в броне Тони будет довольно тяжело.

— Ты сейчас о Железном Человеке? — зачем-то спросил Тони, будто был другой вариант.

Стив кивнул.

— Просто скучаю по этому чувству полета, извини, — пояснил он, видя, как помрачнел тот из-за его просьбы.

Тони закрыл глаза и стоял так несколько секунд, а затем закусил дрожащую нижнюю губу и медленно покачал головой. Стив с тревогой обхватил Тони за плечи, не понимая, что происходит, а тот тем временем с усилием вновь открыл покрасневшие глаза. Тони стал гладить его по лицу и волосам, успокаивая. Стив чувствовал его горячие сухие руки. 

— Стив, все хорошо. Я твой, а ты мой, слышишь? Я люблю тебя. Все хорошо, все обязательно будет. Просто не забывай об этом, Стив.

Кромка слез вдоль нижнего века Тони и его побледневшее лицо окончательно выбили почву у Стива из-под ног, и он почувствовал, как в голове поднимается паника, гул и мир вокруг снова стал очень громким.


End file.
